Candy
by EyexLinerxWhore
Summary: Based on a picture on Enzo's Instagram. "When this happens… Counts as one."
_We meet again and with my new favorite. I am enamored by the little dude with the big mouth from Jersey. The crush is too real on him. I've been wanting to write about him and this is the first thing that has come to mind that I didn't hurt my brain trying to write. Lol. It's a short one, but I hope you guys enjoy._

* * *

 **Candy**

"Ya know, I neva told ya thanks for comin' out on the road with me." He glanced slightly to his right at the woman with a curly blonde Afro puff on top of her head in his passenger seat before turning his eyes back to the road. They were driving from the airport to his sister's place to spend some time with his family. This was the first time he'd be back at a WWE event since his concussion.

"You don't have to thank me, Zo." His girlfriend, Ayelah Jones, reached for his hand and squeezed gently. "I was comin' with you anyway. I wanna see everyone too."

He grinned at that. She got on great with his family as he did with hers.

After a few minutes of silence, she started digging through her purse while Walé played lowly on the stereo.

"What are you looking for?"

Wrappers, receipts and other objects were rustling as she searched.

"Damn, how much candy did you eat on the plane?" He teased with a chuckle as the lights on the highway made her already golden skin look more golden.

"Shut up, Zo." She shot back as she pulled out the bag of candy she was looking for. "All of that isn't candy wrappers, thank you very much." She jokingly narrowed her dark hazel eyes at him.

"Well, ya need to clean ya bag out because it sounds like a hot ass mess in there."

She rolled her eyes before opening the bag of sour rips candy she had been searching for. Enzo glanced at her again, noticing the bag in her hand as she plucked a piece of the bite sized sugary strip and put it in her mouth.

"Are those what I think they are?" He asked as he caught a glimpse of the plastic bag in the passing overhead lights.

"No." She spoke quickly trying to hide the bag.

"Come on, Ayelah. Sharin' is carin'." He spoke as he reached for the bag.

She smacked the back of his hand, "Whenever I share these with you, you eat half the damn bag."

It was his turn to roll his eyes, "I just want one. Come on, Jonesy, please?"

He had to use the nickname he gave her.

Against her better judgment, she tilted the bag towards him. "You can have more than one, just don't try to take the whole bag."

"When have I eva?" He mocked being disdained as he dug into the bag pulling out half a handful of the candy.

"ERIC!" She yanked the bag away from him as he chuckled.

"What? You said I could have more than one."

"You took half the damn bag, as usual."

"When this happens..." He held his up, showing her how much candy he had, "Counts as one."

"Put some back." She shook the bag expecting him to drop some of the candy back in. She started reaching over to pull some of the sugary sticky mini strips from the clutches of the fingers of his left hand.

"No can do." He tilted his head back slightly and put all the candy he had in between his fingers in his mouth.

Ayelah stared at him, mouth slightly opened. "I should kick your ass." She joked as she grabbed some candy from the bag.

He laughed around all the candy he had shoved in his mouth.

"This is the exact same thing you do to me when we go eat somewhere." He spoke after he finished his mouth full of candy.

"No, I don't." She denied immediately.

"Yeah, ya do. More often than not, we order the same thing and ya always got ya fork in my plate. And then once ya full, ya give me what ya got left over. Same thing with drinks."

"But it tastes so much better off your plate or out of your cup." She playfully pouted.

He chuckled, "Whateva, I neva complain..."

"You do too! You hate it when I get my lipstick on your forks and straws."

"Only time I want ya lipstick on me is..."

She laughed cutting him off, "Shush, you pervert."

"I was gonna say when you kiss me. What kinda man do you think I am? I'mma gentleman, aight?" He pretended to fix his imaginary tie. "Although I like when that happens too."

She playfully smacked him in the arm.

He chuckles, shrinking away from the slight impact of her smack. "And I always share despite ya lipstick. But that's what a King does for his Queen."

She nods slightly, agreeing. It was true. The most he ever really said 'Aw, come on, Ayelah.' Then would proceed to clean said lipstick off of whatever item. And sometimes, he wouldn't notice her doing it, so she'd have to wipe the offending stain from his lips. Which would usually lead to him kissing her anyway.

"Can I have another one?"

"No, Zo. Get your own." She closes the bag as he tries to snatch it from her hands. She's quicker than him keeping the bag in her grasp then drops it back in her purse.

* * *

 _I can't be tamed. I honestly never thought in a million years I'd have a thing for Enzo Amore, but here we are. I'm quite loving it if I'm honest. Leave reviews. They make me happy._


End file.
